Beyond Mushbury- The New Planet
by Featherflower
Summary: Fiona and Zoey, two brave space-and-time controllers had thought they'd seen it all. But the latest planet is full of strange and sometimes unfriendly people a lot like themselves, and did I mention an evil clone? My descriptions suck, I'm sorry! You're all awesome for reading my terrible description. So sorry. FiZo, Xephmadia, InTheLittleDream. Art is mine. I drew it. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Shup Guysh, Zylush (Featherflower) here!**

**I picked that quote because Zylus is Dutch, and my grandparents on my dad's side came from Holland. Now for the story, which isn't for a change Blackrock! (So, as consequence, no Zoethian. Different ships! GET OVER IT!) This is... BEYOND MUSHBURY! (Cuz I'm bored and Spirit showed me them a while ago.) Now can you tell why there's no Zoethian? Zoey and Rythian are in it... but so is Fiona! Yay! Enjoy. (No guys, I do not have a Dutch accent. I have different 'accent', according to people not from my country. I'm not telling you what country that is though, but you should be able to tell by how I spell things.)**

**Playlist at the moment (I'm gonna do this now, and pretend you care):**

**My Chemical Romance, (For the first time! Give me recommendations!)- I Never Told You What I Do For A Living; Sing; Famous Last Words; I'm Not Okay [I Promise]  
>Bowling for Soup: 1985<br>Hedley: Old School; Cha-Ching; Never Too Late; Kiss You Inside Out; Anything; Crazy for You**

**DON'T GO ANY HIGHER! (NUH UH, FORGET THAT!) I CAN DO ANYTHING! (Anything) (I actually have the dirty version, but I'm not comfortable putting it in here.)**

** Again, crediting SpriritedandLoyal, though she told me that she took it from a headcannon type of thing she saw, so I should be crediting that and not her. Damn.**

My head pounded painfully, in perfect sync with my heart. Glancing down, I could see that the stab wound in my stomach was still sort of pulsing purplish-red blood, though it was a lot slower than before I'd passed out. I groaned, pressing my pale and trembling fingers against the hole in my stomach. Blood had long since stained my grey shirt and coat, ruining the virgin white fabric. Even the purple trimming was coloured red.

_I'm gonna kill Duncan, even if I die in the process. Then we can stop holding memorials._

But I wasn't dead yet. No, I could lose a bit more blood than most humans could before bleeding out. But this was cutting it close, even for me.

I looked up from my ruined clothing, (why did I even care anyways?) and addressed the man who had stabbed the hole into me.

"Duncan!" I croaked, my voice rough and dry. The scientist turned to look at me, his eyes flashing blood-red for a split second before reverting back to dark green.

"Rythian." He hissed. My eyes glowed briefly, reflecting the fear I felt but would never admit out loud.

Duncan was going to kill me. I couldn't fight, I'd been weaponless when he'd cornered me, and couldn't have fought even if I did have a weapon.

The scientist picked up the blood and gore coated blade from where it had clattered to the floor after it fell out of my stomach. My breath caught in my throat, causing me to have a coughing fit, spraying blood onto the floor and Duncan. It didn't look out of place on his coat.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" I asked when the hacking ceased. I already knew what he was doing. Or, what he was going to do. And that was kill me. I didn't know why. Xephos had hinted about having knowledge, but hadn't shared.

Duncan stepped forward, close enough for me to smell the metallic scent of blood that rolled off him. I gagged and scrambled backwards, until my hands bumped into something solid. Glancing backwards, I recognized the shape of a body, stretched across the floor. The scent of decay, strong now that I had disturbed the corpse, mingled with the sharp tang of blood. I was grateful I hadn't eaten recently.

"Duncan…" My voice trailed off as I looked once again at the form on the floor. A knife was still stuck between the ribs. Dried blood stained red silk. The small girl looked even smaller now that she was dead. Death had stolen the colour from her skin, though the flux was as dark as ever. "Is that Kim?" Bile bubbled in my throat and pooled in my mouth, mixing with the blood from earlier. I swallowed in disgust.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Duncan. It does. The fact that you could raise a knife against Kim the same way you have against me, your enemy, is revolting. The fact that you could kill the girl who trusted you to teach her and help her. Duncan, I thought you LOVED her." I hissed. Kim had joined our refuge group shortly after Duncan had started going crazy. She'd disappeared about a month ago.

"SILENCE!" Duncan roared, moving towards where I had backed up to, knife held at ready. I refused to cower, instead staring into my enemy's eyes

_Get us out of here!_

_I may as well just give you control if I'm crazy enough to try teleporting, and that's the only way out._

_I want to live, you know. I won't attack you._

_Right._ But I had no other option, unless I wanted to feel the blade tear into me again.

Duncan was already on the down stroke by the time I was deciding where to go. Panic threw my aim off and I wound up going in the opposite direction than I had meant to.

I didn't land on the ground, initially. I fell about ten feet and crashed into a hard metal floor, with no idea where I was.

Ouch.

_Yeah, yeah. I felt it too._ I snapped, tearing off a piece of my scarf and pressing it gingerly against the hole in my stomach. It wasn't as deep as it had seemed, and there wasn't quite as much blood as there could have been.

Black spots flashed across my vision as pain course through every fibre of my being. The wound may not have been deep, but the edges of the blade had been serrated, and just touching it with the scarf hurt like hell.

The black spots didn't go away. I can't pass out now, I thought. I needed medical attention and was fully aware of it. Also, I had a score to settle.

I pressed the scarf harder, though the wound had pretty much stopped bleeding. A low moan escaped my lips, and I passed out as pain fired through me again.

**Zoey's POV**

"Um, babe, we've got a problem. Lieutenant Beep R wants us in the hall on the way to Mission Control." I announced, just as we were about to leave for the planet below us.

"That's weird. She just told us to go onto the planet and set up a base!" Fiona remarked, turning around and heading back towards Mission Control.

Halfway down the hall, I realized why Beep R had called us. The little robot was sitting next to an unconscious man, who looked a lot like one of the ones the hologram had shown us. He literally RADIATED magic. A bloody cloth type thing was pressed against his stomach, which Fiona pulled off, exposing a ragged, bloody hole.

"Commander Proasheck, we have a problem."

"Unfortunately babe, I think you're right."

**Rythian's POV**

When I woke up, I wasn't on the cold metal floor anymore. However, once I rolled onto my side I was. I groaned. I was tired of hitting the ground. I was going to have bruises soon.

"That was graceful. Careful, Mr, um, what's your name?"

"Rythian." I answered.

"Careful, Mr. Rythian. If you tear those stitches, you start bleeding everywhere again. We did NOT enjoy getting the blood off the floor. And why was it purplish?"

"Not purple." I said and sat up, narrowly avoiding hitting my head on the edge of the bed. "Amaranthine, maybe." I added automatically.

Glancing down, I noticed I was bare chested. My shirt and coat were sitting on the ground, beneath where I had landed. I grabbed them and threw on my shirt, then pulled my coat over it, doing up my belt up over that. To my surprise, all the blood had been washed out of it. The only sign of the injury was the tear in my grey shirt, just wide enough for the knife to have fit through. I shuddered. My mask and scarf were still on, thank Notch. I didn't know why, though.

"Why is it amaranthine?" The girl pressed. I ignored her, continuing to assess my situation and such.

The Eye of Ender necklace I'd had was in Duncan's possession, taken  
>as a sort of trophy. Of course, he hadn't killed me, so now it would<br>only provoke him until he finished the job.

"Hello? Rythian? I asked you a question. As one of the commanders of this ship, I expect an answer." I looked at the girl who was questioning me.

"It's not something I'm willing to answer." I told her. She brushed a stray piece of brown hair out of her face. I wondered why she didn't just fix her rainbow headband so that it actually kept the hair out of her face instead of using that ineffective method. I'd had long hair before. I knew how well that worked. It was half the reason that I'd cut it. That and Toby had thought he had good skills with a pair of scissors, and tried to trim it, and I'd had to get someone else to fix it. Stupid kid. Silly and mildly entertaining, but still stupid.

"I don't really care. You're going to answer." She told me, blowing at her hair again.

"Who are you?" I asked instead of answering. "And why won't you leave me alone?" My eyes flared, glowing brilliantly violet for a second before fading a bit, though not completely. The girl flinched. I smirked in a rare show of emotion. Other than anger. I might not have been Duncan, but maintaining a healthy level of fear for me was good for your health. Not the other way around. A  
>certain scientist was going to learn that.<p>

"I'm Commander Saberial of the Heart of Mushbury. I won't leave you alone because I'm in charge here, and not you. Now, answer my question." She ordered.

"Because I'm different from you. That's the best answer you're getting." I snapped, standing up off the cold floor and sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Fine. I'll be off then. You stay here until either Commander Proasheck or myself come to get you." She told me, and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, right." I muttered. "Sorry commander. I've got places to get to, and people to see before Duncan does." Purple particles and a strange buzzing noise. I was gone.

**Fiona's POV**

"Babe, I'm warning you. That guy is weird." I told Zoey.

"FiFi, I could have guessed that." Zoey replied, giggling.

"No, like, seriously weird. Not just the blood. His mannerisms. The way he acts. The magical taint on him. He's dangerous!" I insisted, not wanting Zoey to get hurt.

"Babe, I got it. You go check that Ribbits got rid of the magic stuff. I'll go check on our guest." Zoey told me. I nodded and walked towards Ribbit's room.

**Zoey's POV**

"What did Fiona say your name was? Rythian? I'm coming in!" I called, opening the door to the containment room. But, to my surprise, the room was completely empty.

"Rythian?" There was no evidence that Rythian had ever been in this room, except for the crumpled blankets on the bed.

"Babe?" Fiona, obviously, couldn't hear me, but I said it anyways. "He's gone."

**Rythian's POV (Sorry so many switches)**

"-And so, long story short, you got stabbed by Duncan, wound up on a spaceship, spoke to one of the commanders, and came here." Xephos clarified.

"Yep!" I replied, shifting slightly so that I was more comfortable on the couch. "What do _you_ think I should do next?"

"You got there once, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you have to go back and warn your rescuers. 'Cause otherwise, they'll come onto our planet, and be in danger from Duncan." Xephos told me.

"I figured you'd say that. Feel like coming with me?"

"Why not?" Xephos answered. "I could use a change of scenery." He grabbed my hand, long since used to the idea of teleporting.

"Okay, when we get there, don't leave me behind, but don't bother me either." Xephos mouthed my words as I said them.

"Got it, Rythian." He smirked. Even Xephos, our over-cautious leader knew that by heart and didn't really listen to my warnings anymore.

"Just checking. Don't want to go crazy and kill people because of something that could have been prevented." Surely he understood that by now, but I figured I may as well say it.

_You really thought I'd let you get away with it again?"_

_I figured you wouldn't cooperate, but that doesn't mean I won't succeed.  
><em>  
><em>Are you sure?<em>

_Yep!_ I replied, and teleported out of the small room that Xephos seemed to prefer conducting business in. Mostly, we held memorials in it. Those were rapidly becoming less squished. Unfortunately.

We crashed onto the ground the same way I had the the same time. I shut my eyes and braced for the worst, which didn't really come. Or at least, it didn't affect me as much. Funny how having lives, even lives of complete strangers at stake could change how things bothered me.

"C'mon, Xephos. Let's go." The spaceman looked like he wanted to protest, but I started walking down the hall and he had no choice but to shut up and follow.

"That was fast!" Xephos remarked while trying to catch up."

"Yeah, well, I have to go save two commanders from possibly being killed by Duncan." I kept my voice as flat and uncaring as I could. I didn't want them dead, of course, but I didn't want to sound overly concerned. Especially not since I wasn't that concerned. I didn't know them at all. Of course, they had saved my life… I owed them some form of debt.

When I got into the room at the the end of the hall, there was a little robot sitting on the floor, staring at me.

"Hello there!" Xephos said. The thing just beeped.

"Yeah, that's nice." I told it. "Listen, can you call Commander Saberial and... what did she say the other's name was? Commander Proashell? Proasheck. I was close." The robot nodded and pressed an intercom button.

"Now what?" Xephos asked.

"We wait." I replied. "They'll come, I'm sure." As I spoke, two figures approached from the same hall the spaceman and I had came from.

"What is it now, Lt. Beep R?" One asked. She had reddish brown hair, and was wearing a purple dress with a heart on it, as well as light grey leggings. A rainbow cape flapped at her heals. Her eyes were shielded by light blue goggles. She had two purple lines painted on her face. I didn't really need a reminder of the scientist. I assumed she was Miss Proasheck. Close at her heals was Saberial, clad in green pants, a red top, a black leather vest, and her headband that didn't do anything. I supposed it was like Martyn's.

"Rythian?" She yelled. "What the hell?" I smiled.

"Hello, Saberial. Did you miss me?"

"You little-"

"FiFi, calm down!" Commander Proasheck told her.

"I just can't stay away, can I?" I asked humorlessly. I honestly meant it. "And I thought your name was Saberial! Not FiFi!"

"You told me your first name. I told you my last name. I'm Fiona Saberial." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Zoey Proasheck!" The other girl told me.

"Rythian." I replied, not responding to their prompting to tell them my last name. I didn't know if it would mean anything to them. But if it did... I didn't want it out there. Not to complete strangers.

"Okay, you clearly have an efficient mode of transportation, but who's that, and how'd he get here?" Zoey asked.

"I'm Xephos, and I got here the same way Rythian did." He answered.

"That's lovely, how'd you get here, and why are you here? ZoZ- er, Commander Proasheck and I have a job to get done!" Fiona told me.

"That may or may not be on your planet!" Zoey added.

"Yeah, that's the problem. There's a crazy killer on our planet, so coming onto it wouldn't be a good idea. You need to leave before Duncan figures out that your ship is here. He's a scientist-" I hissed the word scientist, I wasn't a fan of them; "-and he'll get onto the ship if he knows it's here."

"Why is being a scientist such a bad thing?" Zoey demanded. Her and her friend looked offended.

"Nothing, really. Rythian doesn't like one or two of them, so he judges all of them for it. I'm a scientist myself, actually." The blue eyed man told her.

"Not without reason!" I protested, glaring at the Xephos. He dipped his head in agreement.

"Yes, he has a reason, and not just the latest one."

"Good. Whatever. Now, despite what you said, we have a job to do. And we're used to dealing with disasters." Fiona declared.

"Um, no. Sorry. You can't come." Xephos responded immediately.

"Wait! No, let's let them come. Meet the gang. If we can't convince them, I'm sure someone else can. Martyn and Kaeyi, Sjin definitely could." I offered.

"Wait! Our hologram thing only showed four people!" Zoey cried. "How can there be so many of you?"

"Our planets good at keeping secrets. You would have only seen the ones closest to your ship." I answered. "Anyways, you up for that idea? Because otherwise, we have ways of making you leave."

"Is that a threat?" Fiona asked suspiciously.

"No." Xephos answered. "Rythian doesn't make threats." I nodded, letting my eyes glow, just to emphasize my next statement. Zoey and Fiona both winced and the light flashed.

"I make promises."

**Lots of ideas in one chapter, but my first attempt was WAY too short, so, sorry. Also, badass somewhat bossy Rythian is NOT working out for me, and I don't know why! It should be easy! (He's supposed to be a little like Four from Divergent or sort of like Nine from Lorien Legacies. The one with the ideas, leadership, no humour and all that. (So not really Nine.))**

**SING IT OUT, GIRL YOU;VE GOT TO BE WHAT TOMMORROW NEEDS! (Sing)**

**~Featherflower**


	2. Chapter 2

**No! No! Don't kill Toby!  
>~SoTotallyToby<strong>

** Hello! How're you all today? I hope you're doing well, and are ready for my next Beyond Mushbury chapter, because, in case you didn't look at what you were reading, that's what this is! **

**Playlist:**

**Golye- Somebody That I Used to Know**

**My Chemical Romance- I Never Told You What I Do For A Living; Famous Last Words; I'm Not Okay [I Promise]**

**Walk Off The Earth (Covers)- Payphone; (Maroon Five) HAPPY; Royals (Lorde) ; Rude; Somebody That I Used To Know; Say Something**

**Area 11- Override (A), Are You Listening; In The Blind (Original and Nightcore)**

**Ghost Cassette- Hypoxia; Slipstream; Scissorborn; Blow Out The Candles**

**Christina Perri- Jar Of Hearts**

**Bowling For Soup- 1985**

**Sparkles*- Fast and Slow; Mary-Go-Round**

**Glee (covers. Duh.)- Some Nights; American Boy**

**(That's a lot, I know. I have even more, and will try to change it up more next time.)**

**AWAKE AND UNAFRAID, ALSEEP OR DEAD! (Famous Last Words)**

**Zoey's POV**

"_I make promises."_ Rythian told us, eyes glowing a bright purple. His accent made the words sound alien. Actually, his accent was alien. At least, it wasn't like any I'd ever heard. And Xephos didn't seem to have one. It was just Rythian. I couldn't say it was bad, just different.

I shivered. Fiona and I weren't used to being _threatened _by the inhabitants of the planets. Normally, they were mostly whipped out and all we did was find the only survivor!

"We'll go with you then." Fiona said finally.

"Good." Xephos said. Rythian only held out his white-wrapped hand, without speaking. I frowned. Xephos looked at his companion.

"You have to explain. They've never done this." He told him. Rythian sighed.

"You two, hold hands. Play rock-paper-scissors to see who has to grab mine." He told us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Fiona's hand, then grasped his. Xephos grabbed Rythian's other hand, then the purple-eyed man said something strange.

"If you bother me when we reach our... destination, I cannot guaranty your survival. So stay quiet and don't leave." I froze.

"Wait. How does this work?"

"Magic." He replied grimly. "A certain kind of magic."

"MAGIC?" Fiona demanded, turning to face Rythian. "We don't do magic."

"And I don't do science. My planet, my rules."

"Our ship, our r-" Fiona was cut off as we started moving, twisting and folding and turning in a seemingly endless spiral. I immediately felt sick. I couldn't even feel Fiona's hand, or Rythian's anymore.

Then it all stopped. I gasped with relief. Xephos shushed me. I wondered why, until I remembered Rythian's warning. I looked at him for a second. He was standing perfectly still, eyes closed, though the purple glow was visible through his eyelids. The glow darted around, as though he was trying to see without opening his eyes. A light hiss slipped between his teeth. I jumped, a little afraid.

"Okay. We're good." He said suddenly, opening his eyes, which dimmed rapidly after his eyes were open.

"What the hell are you?" Fiona asked.

"A mage." Rythian said simply. "A mage with powers. Why?"

"Because no one I know has ever done something like that." She told the mage.

"You must not know a lot of people." He answered forcibly. His expression turned strange, like a trapped feral animal. He was lying. I could tell. But obviously, I couldn't confront him about it.

"Come on. Let's go. We need to tell the others about Kim, too." He muttered to Xephos.

"Who's Kim? And what about her?" I asked.

"Kim _was _a member of our refuge protection group. She disappeared a month ago. While Duncan was intent on killing me, I found her."

"That's good!" Fiona exclaimed. Rythian scowled.

"No. I meant I found her _body._ She's been dead for a while now." He reiterated.

"Oh." I said lamely.

"What was that about Kim?" Another person walked in the room. She had bright pink hair and a brighter smile. A blond-haired, blue eyed boy followed close behind her.

"I only want to say once more. I've already said it twice. I'll tell you once _Xephos _get's the rest of us" Rythian replied. Xephos took the hint and left the room.

"Okay..." The boy said. "And who are they?"

Rythian replied before we could introduce ourselves. "Some astronaut-scientist people-"

"We travel through space and time." Fiona interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, their names are Fiona and Zoey." The mage finished. His voice made the 'Z' in my name sound like an 'S'. "They refused to leave, so we brought them here to talk to a couple of us, to see if that would encourage them to get out of here. We were thinking you guys and Sjin, if you're okay talking about it." The blond looked confused for a second.

"Okay talking- oh. You mean about-"

"Yes." The boy looked at the girl with pink hair.

"Are you up to that?"

"If you are..." She answered.

"Hold on! You know who _we _are, but who are you?" I asked. The girl smiled.

"Oops! Sorry! I forgot about that. I'm Kaeyi, and this is my husband Martyn." She told me. The boy, Martyn, waved and brushed his hair out of his face, exposing ears that were slightly pointed. This planet was full of strange people, I decided. Then again, my father was a mushroom, apparently. Who was I to judge?

"Hey! Rythian! What's this news you've got?" A heavily accented voice called. Not like Rythian's, but still different.

"Hey, Ravs. How're you? My news will have to wait till everyone else is here." Rythian answered.

"I'm fine! Nilesy was right behind me, Teep was coming, and I have no idea where the others are." Ravs told him.

"There aren't that many more of us then you just listed." Rythian said grimly. Ravs dipped his head. Martyn coughed.

"Would you like us to talk to our guests?" He asked.

"No. We can wait for everyone else. We may as well. We could all use a refresher on the threats here." Rythian replied sadly. Ravs nodded, brushing off his grey shirt and red plaid kilt. Shortly after Rythian stopped talking, another man ran into the room, accompanied by someone I couldn't see at first.

He wore a pale green shirt, a green striped tie, green rimmed glasses, grey pants and black boots. He had dark, messy hair, and a wide grin. Behind him was a dinosaur, which didn't even phase me. "What up?" He asked, turning to us almost immediately. "I'm Nilesy, former owner of _Nilesy's Best_ and _Greatest_ #1 _Importer and Exporter of Really_ Good _Pools_ and _Pool Accessorie__s_ before I had to shut down because of Duncan's craziness. And you are?" The dinosaur said nothing. I realized that no one here had told us a last name.

"Fiona Saberial." FiFi answered.

"Zoey." I told him. No one questioned me when I left Proasheck out.

A group of six people walked in, Xephos being one of them. The others were a man in an orange and grey suit thing; a very short man, or dwarf, with an orange beard and orange hair; a girl with long brown hair, followed closely by _another _orange (or reddish-orange) haired man with a beard, though he wasn't short; and a blond haired girl with a blue tunic on and an owl hat. The room was suddenly very crowded.

"Okay guys, as Xephos probably told you, we've got some visitors." Rythian called over the noise of the room. I wondered just who was _actually _in charge here. Xephos, or the mage.

"No I didn't!" He called back.

"Okay, well, we do. So, some of you have met them, I personally don't care, but there are Fiona and Zoey. Fiona and Zoey, these are..." He went through the list of the names. The girl with the owl hat was Lomadia. The brown haired girl was Beckii, and the red head next to her was _Sparkles*. _The short man was in fact a dwarf, named Honeydew, and the man in orange and grey with the strange beard was Sjin.

"And, to make matters worse, I've got bad news for you all. I managed to get caught by Duncan yesterday-"

"News for you, Rythian. You were out for about a day." Fiona told him.

"Okay, a few days ago, and, I found out some stuff that I'm sure no one's really surprised about. Kim... she won't be coming back here. Unless we can recover her body." The whole room fell silent.

"But not Minty, right?" Sjin asked hopefully. Kaeyi sighed.

"Sjin, Minty's not coming back. You have to accept that." She said gently.

"I don't! You guys may have been quick to give up on Toby, but I won't give up on Minty!" Sjin snapped. Martyn whipped around to face him.

"Give up? GIVE UP? I didn't give up. I was _there. _I was just outside the door. I _heard _his screams. His pleas. I _heard _him call my name. Kaeyi's name. All of that. And I couldn't do anything. I had to leave with my own life because I couldn't get in to Duncan's castle. _Do not _talk to me about giving up." The blond all but shrieked. Sjin took a step back. I went to step in, maybe get them to talk nice, but Rythian put his hand in front of me.

"Let them fight it out. Sometimes, it's you're only choice. And the best one. Also, Sjin's comment was completely uncalled for." He said firmly. I supposed he was right.

**Rythian's POV**

"Okay Martyn. Why'd you leave him, if you were there? Couldn't you have saved Toby?" Sjin demanded. I rolled my eyes, counter-clockwise as usual, and sighed. This was going to end in blows. I could tell.

"Screw off, Sjin. Leave him alone." Lomadia tried, but Martyn already had his mouth open to answer.

"What about _you, _Sjin? If Minty's alive, why're you standing here arguing with me when you could be looking for her? And also, never question my intent again. I'll tell you, I almost killed myself trying to get into the castle. And I still couldn't save him!" The Sapling Prince's voice broke. Kaeyi put her arms around his shoulders comfortingly. His blue eyes were bright with tears and anger. Sjin looked away from the two of them in disgust. Though I was pretty sure I could see jealousy in his gaze too.

"Who are they talking about?" Zoey whispered. I had forgotten how clueless those two would be.

"Toby was Martyn and Kaeyi's friend. He was quite a bit younger then us, and Martyn treated him like a younger brother... or son. Minty was Sjin's girlfriend." The brown bearded man turned to look at me.

"She wasn't my girlfriend." He muttered. I froze.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! She was my fiancé!" He snapped, then started crying. The room fell silent aside from Sjin's sobs and Martyn's heavy breaths.

"Can someone _please _explain what is going on?" Fiona asked.

"They're having a fight." I answered vaguely. "Now, are we done? We cool? Sjin, lay off Martyn. He tried. Martyn, lay off Sjin. He tried too, and has been through a lot lately." The two didn't say anything, though they stopped glaring at each other.

"Okay. Now do you see why you need to leave?" I asked. Fiona shook her head stubbornly.

"I haven't seen any real threat!" She exclaimed. I threw my hands in the in exasperation.

"Martyn. Would you care to tell these two what happened to Toby?" I asked.

"He got caught. Duncan tortured him, and killed him. What else can I say?" He asked miserably.

"Okay, how about this? The only reason I'm standing here today is because I can teleport. Duncan is the one that wounded me, the wound that you saved my life by healing. Now I'm trying to repay the favour by telling you to leave." I hissed. Zoey looked a little hesitant, but Fiona didn't look like she cared about anything I had just said.

"Well, thank for your help, but we don't need it." She said coolly.

"And what are you going to do here anyways? This is our planet, not yours! Also, no one will be there to stop Duncan. We all stay around here." Sparkles* said, not unkindly. Xephos coughed.

"You guys need to stop calling him Duncan."

I scowled. "Why is that?"

"Because, if I'm right, and I'm sure I am, he isn't Duncan. And we need to find Duncan." The Spaceman said.

"And how is he _not Duncan? _I was there, Xephos. I got stabbed by the man you're saying we need to find." I shot back, carefully making my voice stay calm and level.

"Rythian, do you remember our old establishments?" He asked. I nodded.

"Blackrock," As I said that one, Zoey jumped in surprise. "SipsCo, InTheLittleCorp, _Nilesy's Best_ and _Greatest_ #1 _Importer and Exporter of Really_ Good _Pools_ and _Pool Accessorie__s, __Owl Island, Castle Duncan... Duncan destroyed them all, except his castle."_

_ "Yeah, those. Do you remember which one Duncan, Honeydew and I ran?" He asked._

_ "Yoglabs. Oh, Notch dammit, Xephos. What did you do? More likely, what did Ridge tell you to do?" My voice still didn't rise to even my normal speaking tone._

_ "Clones. We only made one. Of Duncan. It... didn't turn out well. It calls itself Lalnable Hector, but will answer to Duncan." Xephos revealed. I was tempted to start yelling, which I never did, but Sjin and Martyn beat me to it._

_ "So every death is completely ___your ___fault?" Sjin demanded._

_ "And you never thought this might be important for us to know? And Honeydew!" The dwarf looked up guiltily as Martyn called his name. "What the hell is wrong with you? I expected this from Xephos. Not you!"_

_ "Ridge made us promise not to tell unless we absolutely had to!" Honeydew answered. _

_ "And so why didn't you tell us when this started? That qualifies as necessary__!" Sjin yelled. They had given me just enough time to catch my cool again._

_ "Xephos. Since when is listening to Ridge a good idea?" I asked in a low voice._

_ "I didn't know! We didn't know what a betraying asshole he was at the time!" _

_ "I always knew what kind of an asshole he was." I replied. "I cannot ___believe ___you guys hid this. Why didn't you tell us once you found out the truth about the lying, backstabbing demigod?" _

_ "I was scared of ___this___!" Xephos yelled._

_ "You should have been! But it happened anyways, didn't it?" Kaeyi demanded. "So what was the point in delaying this?"_

_ "What difference does it make?" Honeydew asked._

_ "What difference? Maybe these should let you know. All of the people who died, they died believing that it was ___Duncan ___that did that! What about ___Kim? ___How can you excuse that? She was in love with him! She died thinking that ___Duncan ___killed her! And also, there's a chance Duncan, the real Duncan, is in that castle as well, and we need to save him if he is, because the longer we delay it, the more likely it is that he'll be killed! If he isn't already!" Beckii snapped. "And those are just the moral reasons!"_

_ "Okay, if those are the moral reasons, what are the other reasons? Because clearly, these two have no morals!" Sjin seethed._

_ "Well, there's the fact that we had the right to know what the threat was, and we've been falsely accusing Duncan this whole time..." Ravs offered._

_ "Those are still more moral than anything, but actually, the one Beckii said about having to save Duncan was a good one that wasn't about morals." Sjin replied._

_ "Hold up!" Honeydew shouted. "How come we're taking all the hate right now? Duncan had a part in the clone creation as well!"_

_ "Oh, if we find him, he'll have hell to pay, too!" Martyn promised. _

_ "Xephos, how could you think this wasn't important?" Lomadia asked her boyfriend. He bowed his head in shame._

_ "I'm sorry, guys." He paused, looking up to face us. His bright blue eyes were glowing the way mine often did, though they didn't have the same causes. Mine were part of the End's affect on me. His were normal on his planet. "I really am. I didn't think."_

_ "No shit!" Sparkles* remarked. Nilesy nodded, along with Teep. Zoey and Fiona watched the argument, eyes following the speech like a tennis match._

_ "Listen. We didn't know Lalnable would escape. There was no way to destroy it, as none of us could take it on and win, but we tried to contain it. Duncan volunteered his castle. Said it would be better, since Lalnable ___was ___a clone of him. He didn't tell Kim the the clone existed." Xephos took a breath. "Unfortunately, Lalnable absolutely hated Duncan. So, either the scientist was the first one the it killed, or is still a prisoner, and is being tortured." I sighed._

_ "On that happy note, let's get you two back to your ship." Zoey didn't look like she was going to argue, but Fiona put her hands on her hips. _

_ "What happens if I tell you we want to stay here and help?" She asked._

_ "FiFi..." Zoey muttered._

_ I shook my head. "No way. You're going back to your ship, and you're leaving. Like it or not." Sjin looked at me._

_ "Wait! If we have to now rescue Duncan, we could probably use some help. Let's see what they can do, before kicking them out." He suggested._

_ "Wait. We're just going to-"_

_ "Shut it, spaceman. No one wants, or needs, your opinion right now." Sjin told him. _

_ "No, Xephos is right." I told Sjin. Fiona glared at me. "Continue, Spaceman."_

_ "We don't know anything about them! Are we just going to accept them without finding out anything about them?"_

_ "Well, if that's the problem, we're from a different time, a few years away from this one, and from the planet Mushbury." Fiona offered. Her co-commander looked like she wished Fiona would shut up and they could leave. Zoey may not have been afraid of just me and Xephos, but this 'Lalnable Hector' was enough to have me doubting myself, never mind someone who hadn't seen as much as I had._

_ "There you go, Xephos. We officially know more about them then we do about you." Sparkles* announced. Teep nodded. Xephos looked like he wanted to protest, but suspected that it would only lead to more criticism. I wished he would keep arguing. I had no real argument, except that it was dangerous, and some people, *Cough* Sjin, didn't trust me much more than Xephos. What could I say? Enderman weren't very trustworthy. So having one for a father didn't put you very high on some peoples lists. Although, by now, most people had excepted it. But not Sjin, who was the one arguing for the girls to stay._

_ "So, do you guys want to stay? Are you sure?" Martyn asked._

_ "Yep!" Fiona answered._

_ "Zoey?" I asked, hoping the girl would protest._

_ "Um, sure!"_

_** I made it to 3 000 words, not counting my authors notes! Yay! How was that? Recommend music, and I'll put it on my playlist for the next chapter.**_

_**I AM AS MUCH IN CONTROL OF THIS CONSTRUCT AS I AM IN CONTROL OF HOW YOU ARE FEELING HEARING THESE WORDS. (In The Blind)**_

_**~Featherflower**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Duncan, I will punch you in the face... THE FACE**

**~YOGSCAST Rythian**

**(Not 100% fitting, eh?) Heehee.**

** Hardest part of this story: Not only is the ship different, (No real regret there, FiZo is so cute), but it's really hard to have Rythian flat out NOT LIKE Zoey or Fiona for that matter.**

**Playlist:**

**All-American Rejects- Gives You Hell**

**Area 11- Override (A)**

**Barenaked Ladies- One Week; What A Good Boy**

**Fun.- Carry On; We Are Young; Some Nights; Some Nights Intro**

**Ghost Cassette- Scissorborn**

**Glee (Covers)- American Boy (Estelle)**

**Hedley- Cha-Ching; Kiss You Inside Out**

**Imagine Dragons- Radioactive; Demons (Nightcore)**

**InTheLittleWood- Form This Way**

**Linkin Park- Powerless; Hands Held High**

**Marianas Trench- Stutter; Cross My Heart (Nightcore)**

**My Chemical Romance- Famous Last Words; I Never Told You What I Do For A Living; I'm Not Okay [I Promise]**

**The Offspring- You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

**Pillar- Frontline**

**Queen- Stone Cold Crazy; Another One Bites The Dust; Radio Ga Ga; I Want It All; The Show Must Go On**

**Rascal Flatts- He Ain't the Leaving Kind**

**Thirty Seconds to Mars- Hurricane; The Race; Northern Lights; Hunter; The Story**

**Walk Off the Earth (Covers)- Somebody That I Used to Know (Golye); Payphone (Maroon Five)**

**The Yogscast (Cover)- Where is the Love (The Black-Eyed Peas)**

**Really long this time, and conflicting. (I'm assuming this is relevant to the playlist, but I don't remember writing that)**

**RADIO GA GA, RADIO GOO GOO **

**To SpiritedandLoyal: Toby never stood a chance. At all. That was why it was funny! (No, it was just funny to be mean to Martyn and Kaeyi, as well as Sjin.) Have fun with your confliction! **

**This author's note is huge! CRAP!**

**~Featherflower**

**Rythian's POV**

"Okay. Wonderful. You guys get to stay." I muttered, not quietly enough so that they couldn't hear me. That was the point, though.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Fiona asked.

"Because I can be, and because it's easier than pretending that I'm happy." I replied. "Now leave me alone."

"That was rude." Zoey told me.

"I don't care." I snapped, turning away from them and walking down the far hall, towards my own room. Not surprising, they followed me.

"Go pester Sjin, or something. He's the one that wanted you to stay." I took a breath. "After supper, we'll find out what you're made of. Xephos and I will. The others will only get in the way." I didn't have to turn around to know that Zoey had gone pale. I was glad she did, too. I didn't like being _liked, _really. If people were scared of you, they were more likely to respect you. That and, though they didn't know it, there was a very good reason to be scared of me.

"Um... Okay!" Zoey squeaked. They kept following me.

"Okay, I tried to do this half nicely, but could you guys go away? I've got stuff to do." I asked. Fiona huffed and turned away, with Zoey close behind her.

_They're like little ducks._ I thought. _Always following each other._

I got to the farthest, smallest room in this hall, which was mine. The reason it was the smallest was because Duncan, no, Lalnable, had blown up Blackrock, _again_, (He wasn't very creative), and I hadn't managed to salvage much. The room had a bed, a large chest, and a desk and chair. On the desk were a couple quills and some paper, a few magically artifacts I had yet to put away, and a picture of a young boy, wearing a mask, and a smiling woman. I glanced at the picture, finding it hard to believe that I had ever been so happy and carefree. My hands crept instinctively to my chest, where the Eye of Ender necklace that had been hers used to sit.

_Weak._

_It's not weakness. It's human. It's love, and grief._

_ Human emotions._

_That is what I said they were. I am half human, you know._

I sighed, tearing my gaze away from the picture of my family, changed my ripped shirt for another one of the same colour, sat down and started writing, ink blobbing and smearing as I wrote. I had stuff to plan and show Xephos. I wasn't happy with him, but he was in charge here, and anything we were going to do had to be approved by him first. And I had an idea to take on Lalnable, as well as keep our resident time-and-space travelers out of the way. And I figured that if I didn't write it down, I'd forget it.

After a while, I realized that I had completely forgotten that I had promised to help Kaeyi and Martyn make supper. Normally, we had three people on 'kitchen duty' for a week, but since losing Toby, Minty and Kim in the course of a few weeks, we'd become a little short staffed, and it was now 'three people volunteer to make supper.' As long as Sjin didn't offer, I was normally one of those people, because I actually really liked cooking. So I had no idea how I'd forgot.

I ran all the way to the kitchen, and, unfortunately, the floor of the kitchen was slippery to start with, my soles were mostly worn out and down to the cloth on the bottom, and, to make matters worse, the floor was dusty. I scrambled to get traction, either with a scratched spot on the floor or a bit of rubber on my boots, and wound up running into a counter.

"Ow." I moaned, nearly slipping onto the ground, which would have been a little _too _embarrassing. Kaeyi and Martyn started clapping.

"Very graceful. Love the landing." Martyn laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys do whatever you were doing. I'm gonna go get a broom and sweep." I told them, walking carefully over to the closet, still nearly falling on my face once or twice. I glanced at Kaeyi and Martyn's feet and realized that they were a bit smarter than me. They weren't wearing shoes. I followed suit and found that I slipped a lot less.

"Oh, now you figured it out!" Kaeyi teased. "We figured you _wanted _to break a bone. And also, how's the stab wound?"

"It's fine. I heal fast, remember?" I replied.

"Are you sure?" Kaeyi pressed.

"Kaeyi, am I going to have to show you? Because Martyn might get upset that you want me to take off my shirt and not him." I told her. Kaeyi opened her mouth, then closed it, like a fish, a couple times.

"Oops." She smiled quietly. "That's not how I meant that!" I laughed and gave her a hug, setting the broom aside.

"I promise, I'm fine. I'm glad you care." Martyn just stood there, until Kaeyi looked at him and smiled.

"Aw! Does my Stinky want a hug too?" She asked, her left arm around him. We had a bit of a group hug, until I remembered that we _were _really supposed to be cooking. I pulled out some pork chops and seasoning, before realizing that I had been sweeping and grabbing the broom again.

"So," Martyn began, putting the pork away. "First of all, you have to marinate the pork for _ages _if you want to cook it, Rythian. Geez, I thought you were good at cooking! So we'll have to make something else. Second, you made quite an impression on our guests."

"Did I?" My voice was indifferent. "And I am a good cook. I just have never cooked pork before."

"Yeah. Not necessarily a good one." He added.

"Really? I wonder why." I muttered, letting the sarcasm drip into my voice.

"Are you going to let me tell you anything?" Martyn asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, I guess."

"I'm assuming you didn't tell them much." He started.

"If you mean about myself, no I didn't. I'm assuming by then end of today someone will have." I answered sourly.

"Well, it wasn't me. They asked, though. About your eyes and your mask." Martyn supplied.

"If they're brave enough to ask me, I'll tell them. Until then..." I smiled. "They can use a little mystery. Of course, if I don't tell them, someone else will. Oh well. Nothing can stay secret forever. At least not when it's as obvious as mine is." Martyn and Kaeyi exchanged grins.

"What's up with you two? Got a secret?" I asked. Neither of them answered.

"Fine! Fine! Don't tell me. I'll just keep sweeping the floor."

**Zoey's POV (Sorry I haven't done Fiona, but I don't know a lot about her)**

"FiFi, _why _did we stay?" I asked, following Fiona away from the clearly angry mage. She turned around and smiled.

"Because this sounds like an adventure! Can't you smell it, ZoZo?" I wrinkled my nose. Judging by what the others had just described and talked about, adventure didn't smell that great.

"If the scent a adventure can be mistaken for the scent of We're gonna die, then definitely." I replied. Fiona just laughed.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go find someone who won't yell at us. Surely _someone _actually wants us here." She said that as we passed Martyn, who smiled.

"There are only two people who _don't _want you here. You need to follow the right people." He told us. "Rythian doesn't like most people, and would probably be happier if none of us were here."

"That's kinda sad. Surely he likes _someone._" I said.

"Well, he gets along with Teep, which is easy, because he doesn't talk much, and he's sort of friends with Ravs and Nilesy. Oh, and he does like Kaeyi. They're kind of like... like Toby and I were. Not romantic, just a family kind of love. Siblingly. Rythian treats Kaeyi like a little sister. He's very protective of her. So it's a good thing he doesn't hate me." Martyn told me.

"And, another question, why do his eyes glow?" I paused. "And Xephos's too. And why does Rythian where a mask?"

"Well, Xephos is from another planet, where that was normal. Rythian... you'll have to ask him yourself. He doesn't take to kindly to when people gossip about him." Martyn asked.

"And you? What's with your ears? Not to be rude." Fiona asked boldly.

"I'm part elf. The Sapling Prince." He replied. I nodded.

"Anyways, I've got to go find Kaeyi. See you two around!" I smiled as he walked off.

"Those two are so cute." I told Fiona, who nodded, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, which made walking very difficult. In the end, we both wound up on our butts.

"Come on." Fiona said, struggling to her feet. "Let's go see if someone wants some help. Or can show us around. Or something." I nodded and we walked back into the room that everyone had gathered in. Only Xephos and Honeydew were still in it. They were deep in conversation, but Honeydew looked up as we walked in.

"Hey there!" He cried. "Are you guys looking for someone?"

"Well, no..." I answered.

"Wait a minute. You guys left so fast we never got the chance to show you around!" Xephos told us. "Time for your tour! I will warn you, this place isn't very big, and isn't very exciting either. However, with the opening of three rooms in the past month, plus Sips, Parv, Will, and a couple others, we have plenty of room for you guys!" The two of them stood up and walked us to the same hall we had just gone down.

"Okay! This hall is mostly full of bedrooms, and a couple labs. Strictly research, don't worry." Xephos assured us.

"No magic, right?" He shrugged.

"Other than Rythian, in the farthest room. We won't bother him if he's in there." Honeydew answered. I couldn't disagree with that.

Xephos turned into a room on the left side of the hall. Stepping in, I recognized it easily as a kitchen/dinning room. Honeydew explained that we would all alternate in the kitchen, and that he sincerely hoped we could cook better than Sjin. Fiona just laughed when he said that.

After that, we went to a very basic lab, and a few other things. As predicted, it was quite boring, until we ran into Nilesy, Ravs and Teep. They were heading out for supplies.

"Don't let it end like last time." Xephos prayed. I frowned.

"What happened last time?"

"Well... Martyn and Toby went out for supplies, and Toby got killed, poor kid. I fair thought I could hear echoes of his screaming from here, and that's impossible. I think I feel worse for Martyn though. He was supposed to protect the kid." Nilesy muttered. My thoughts flashed to the Sapling Prince, who had seemed a little moody. Now, it made sense. He put on a brave face, but inside, he was hurting, because he felt like it was his fault.

_"Kid?" _Fiona gasped.

"Yeah. Toby was sixteen. But Lalnable wouldn't have cared. He was just another victim. Another prey." Ravs' voice was bitter. My stomach churned. What had we gotten ourselves into this time?

"Well, you guys get going, and we'll keep moving." Xephos said after some uncomfortable silence.

After that, we didn't run into anyone, which made no sense. That is, until the spaceman and dwarf led the way to a pair of heavy iron doors. "This is where you need to meet Rythian and I this evening, okay?" The blue eyed man clarified, pushing open the doors to reveal a wide clearing, surrounded by a thick tree belt. A large garden was situated in the far corner. Lomadia was sitting in an oak tree, talking to some sort of bird, probably an owl. Sjin was forming dirt into perfect cubes and stacking them into little piles. Under the shade of another tree, Sparkles* and Beckii were singing softly.

"_Baby when our eyes met,"_

_ (Baby when our eyes met,)_

_ "I could never look away."_ It sounded sweet, until Xephos told me that they were singing as the same person, and that it was actually about a girl who was just being used by the one she loved, as he didn't feel the same. Then it sounded less pretty and sweet.

"Well, you guys can do what you want now. Go pick a room, stay here, whatever. We need to go." Xephos told us, and he and his friend walked off, starting up their conversation as they went.

**Rythian's POV**

"Are we ready yet?" I asked.

"Depends! Are you done sweeping yet?" Martyn laughed. I just frowned.

"Martyn. I've been doing the dishes and cooking fish or the past half an hour! Clearly, I'm done sweeping."

"Well then... go yell for the others- oh wait. You don't yell." Kaeyi's voice was light and teasing.

"Just call the others before the fish gets cold." She complied, and Martyn and I started placing the fish on the table. However, I managed to drop one, of course. So, Martyn grabbed a new plate while I swept, grateful that not a lot of the shards had skittered through the doorway to the dining room.

"Hey there, guys! Is this edible?" Called Xephos as he walked in.

"The only thing that wasn't was the steak I walked away from and burned!" I objected.

Xephos laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm _kidding, _Rythian. Ever heard of it?"

I smiled. "Once or twice." The spaceman sighed and sat down.

"Hey y'all!" Sparkles* called. "Are you guys willing to do a taste test for poison?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"We didn't poison the fish." Martyn said, sounding a tiny but frustrated. Other than Sjin, we were the only people that ever got asked that.

Sparkles* sat down, and the blue eyed man pointed at his plate. "Except that one."

Beckii laughed, walking in and sitting next to the singer, who gave her a quick kiss before she could protest. Not that she would have, I was sure.

Lomadia and Sjin walked in after that, followed shortly by Honeydew, Fiona and Zoey.

Zoey took one look at the fish and gasped in dismay.

"What's wrong?" Kaeyi asked.

"I'm a vegetarian." She said quietly. Kaeyi smiled.

"No problem! I'm a vegan, so I'll go grab you the same thing I've got." Offered the pink haired girl.

"Thank you." Zoey said, gratitude filling her voice. Kaeyi ran into the kitchen to grab some fruit or something.

I sighed and sat down. Martyn grabbed the plateful of fish from beside me, clearing room for the girl. I glared at him.

"What? This is the one you dropped on the floor!" He whispered.

"Whatever." I hissed as Zoey sat down in the chair nest to me. I ignored her, instead turning to talk the Honeydew, who was seated on my other side. But I didn't have a lot to say to the dwarf either, so I just ate in silence. Kaeyi returned with an apple and some bread, then sat down beside Martyn.

After a bit, I could fell Zoey's quizzical gaze on me.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"How can you eat with your mask on?" She questioned.

"I enchanted it." I replied.

"Wouldn't it make more sense just to take it off?" She pressed.

"Not when I have something to hide under it." I answered, and then went back to ignoring her.

**Fiona's POV (This might suck, be warned. I'M SORRY!)**

"ZoZo, I think it would be good for your health if you left Rythian alone." I told her. She nodded and took a bite out of her apple. I bit into a piece of my fish and found it bland and watery. But I imagined that these guys were running on empty and it was awesome that they were willing to feed us at all.

"Not exactly gourmet, hey?" Sparkles* laughed.

"Neither was the food on our ship." I told him.

"Well, you do whatever it takes to survive." The copper-haired man said, seeming a little nostalgic.

"Yeah, or you give up."

"Mou Oshimai Da. All hope is lost. It's already doomed." He muttered.

"That's depressing." Zoey remarked.

"But death takes us all, so we are already doomed." Sparkles* replied sadly. "We are simply killing time until it comes."

I nodded, wondering if the man was always this depressing.

"So, what do you think is going to happen next?" Zoey asked.

"Something violent." Sparkles* answered immediately.

"How do you know?" My friend demanded.

"Because we live in a word full of violence. That and, this is a clone of _Duncan _we're talking about. Duncan thinks it's a good idea to teach people how to summon a wither in the middle of his castle, and plant nukes under someone's base to-" Rythian cut Sparkles* off.

"To keep me fro, hurting him. And then set them off over something Sjin did! I nearly died, and I wasn't even in the Stronghold! If Ravs hadn't found me..."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing much, other than the fact the I can't walk anywhere near magnets anymore. So many Notch-damned metal plates. And my foot."

"Exchanging flesh for steel and rust. And Rythian, don't curse what is holding you together." The man told him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"What?" I asked. "Steel and rust?" In response, Rythian tapped his bare feet against the floor. One made the sound of a normal footfall. The other made a more clanging, metallic sound.

"I can assure you, it's not rusted. Normally, I wear a boot over it. But I got tired of slipping, and my soles were all worn out."

"Wait, how did you _not _slip? It's metal!" Zoey protested.

"I enchanted it."

"Oh. When you said steel and rust, I thought you were joking!" She said, turning to the ginger.

"I thought you were joking." He murmured. "So I sighed."

"Sparkles*!" Beckii said suddenly. "Would you stop it with the quotes? It's annoying!"

"Quotes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been quoting songs that me and the band wrote." He admitted.

"You're in a band?"

"Was. Two, actually. Ghost Cassette broke up. Area 11, well... I'm the only one left."

**SCENE!**

**Hey guys, siblingly isn't a word, but I don't have another word for it, since there's a member of both sexes involved. Or I'd say sisterly of brotherly. Why are those words and siblingly isn't? Weird. Send me songs and I'll put them on a playlist!**

**The quotes are there cuz I was bored and challenged myself to find out how many Area 11 or Ghost Cassette lines I could have Sparkles* say, except for Shi No Barado. (Yeah, that is why I did that to Rythian. Because of Homunculus and boredom. In order, my disclaimer is:**

"**_Baby when our eyes met (Baby when our eyes met) I could never look away"_- Area 11 feat. Beckii Cruel, Shi No Barado**

"_**Do whatever it takes to survive"- **_**Ghost Cassette, Marionette**

"_**Mou Oshimai Da"- **_**Area 11. Euphemia**

"_**We are simply killing time"- **_**Area 11, Vectors**

"_**A world full of violence"- **_**Area 11, Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill**

"_**Exchanging flesh for steel and rust"- **_**Area 11, Homunculus**

"_**I thought you were joking, so I sighed"- **_**Ghost Cassette, Blow Out the Candles**

**CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE!**

**~Featherflower**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't touch my ZoZo**

**~Fiona**

** Lol.**

**Thanks to Mage-Pages for the recommendations, very good! **

**Playlist:**

**Imagine Dragons: Demons (Nightcore)**

**Panic! At The Disco: I Write Sins Not Tragedies; This Is Gospel**

**All Time Low: Dear Maria, Count Me In; Weightless; A Love Like War**

**My Chemical Romance: I Never Told You What I Do For A Living; I'm Not Okay [I Promise]; The Ghost of You; Sing; Famous Last Words**

**Area 11: Bosozoku Symphonic (Sorry no accents); Override (A); In The Blind**

**Thirty Seconds to Mars: A Beautiful Lie; From Yesterday**

**Ghost Cassette: Slipstream; Blow Out The Candles; Aboulia; Fear of Cancer; Scissorborn; Chasing The Guillotine**

**Walk Off The Earth: Say Something; Rude; Payphone; Somebody That I Used To Know; Payphone**

**Green Day: American Idiot**

**Linkin Park: What I've Done**

**Sparkles*: Fast and Slow**

**Barenaked Ladies: What a Good Boy; One Week**

**Chapter 4 **

**Rythian's POV**

Geez, I hadn't even thought about the nuke for a while, until Sparkles* brought it up. Funny, since I had listened to the clicking of a metal heel the whole time I was in the kitchen. I was just used to it. Nobody brought it up.

_Why bring that up when there are far more things about you to talk about?  
><em>

_That was pathetic._

_ Sorry._

When I was done eating, I grabbed the dishes from the others that were done, and went to wash them.

Kaeyi walked in shortly after I started washing. My sleeves were pushed up and I was up to my elbows in hot, soapy water. The white cloth that was typically wrapped around my hands was sitting on the counter. My boots weren't on, but I had retrieved then from where I had left them while sweeping.

"Rythian, you don't have to do these dishes too!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I did." I replied, then glanced at the pile of plates, glasses and a couple of bar mugs. (such as mine an Honeydew's) "Well, I'm doing them."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Kaeyi, it's fine." I smirked. "Waiting for me will give our guest time to get antsy."

"Rythian!" Kaeyi admonished. "That is _so _rude! You go, and I'll finish the dishes."

"Fine." I muttered, drying my hands and carefully wrapping the white cloth around them. I put my boots back on as well. Kaeyi sighed but didn't sat anything at first, until I had my shoes on.

"You need new boots." She remarked.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, wincing as a stray piece of glass stabbed itself into my foot while I stood up.

"I have some in your size. You can grab them before going to meet Xephos, Zoey and Fiona. And no, they aren't a bright colour. I think they're burgundy. Yeah, I had some burgundy dye." She offered.

"Thanks." I said while I removed my boot and extracted the shard of glass from my foot. After that, I didn't bother putting my boot back on. However, I wasn't unbalanced, as my soles were nonexistent and therefore couldn't make one foot higher than the other.

I found the boots without much difficulty, and decided that Kaeyi was right and I _really _should go find Xephos and the girls.

But, to my surprise, it wasn't Xephos waiting with them, but Sjin.

"Enderborn!" He called, knowing the title pissed me off. "You showed up!"

"I swear to Notch, Sjin. Call me that once more, and I'll make you forget what I told you and you can be just as clueless as Fiona and Zoey." I warned, eyes flaring. Sjin didn't flinch, but Fiona and Zoey did.

"Anyways, where's Xephos?" I asked.

"He was busy and I offered to help out." Sjin replied.

"Well, Melon-Suit-Man, you help out by getting the hell out of here." I snarled. I _really _didn't like Sjin. We could pretend to get along, but that was about it.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid Xephos told me to stay." He told me.

"I'll be right back." I growled, and ran off to find Xephos.

"Why did you pick Sjin?" I demanded. "Of all people?"

"Because he offered." Xephos replied, turning to go back to his conversation with Honeydew.

"And why didn't you come yourself? Like you said you would?"

"Because I was _busy,_ Rythian. Deal with Sjin. Or let him take over! I don't care." Xephos snapped.

I stormed back to where Sjin, Fiona and Zoey waited. Sjin flashed me a smug look, which I ignored.

"All right. Tell me, have either of you two ever fought anything but mobs?" Zoey shook her head.

"I was the evil king's guard for about a day," Fiona offered. "But I didn't actually fight anything."

"Okay! Good to know. Have you two ever used swords?" They both nodded.

"Great. There are swords in the chest over there. Grab the, um... black ones. Wait, those are the only ones in the chest anyways." Sjin glared at me.

"Who put you in charge?"

"I did."

"I think-"

"This isn't up for debate, Sjin." I turned to the commanders. "Go get the swords." They ran off.

"Rythian, don't you think a diamond or ruby swords would be better? If they don't like magic?" Sjin asked, keeping his voice low and even.

"Don't tell them it's magic if it bothers them. I don't even know how you found out they don't like magic. Dark and red matter are more effective than gems. They'll have to live with it." I replied, matching his even tone. "Now, who do you want to fight?"

"What?"

"That's the best way I know to find out how skilled they are." I explained.

"Oh! Well, I'll fight Zoey, since she seems scared of you."

"It's half fear, half curiosity. I never told them anything about myself... so they get to worry about it."

"Oh... I know that feeling." I rolled my eyes.

"You spent years worrying about whether I actually was the monster I turned out to be."

"Pretty much."

"So did _everyone _else." I told him.

"Good to know." The girls walked back, carrying black blades.

"Sjin, you did bring a sword, right?" I asked.

"No."

"Here." I handed him my own red matter blade, and pulled out my Enderbane, which was the only other sword I ever carried. It stung to grip the hilt, and I hated fighting anything but Endermen (or the queen) with it, but there were no other swords in the chest, (I had just filled it a few days ago,) and I wasn't giving my Enderbane to Sjin.

"Fiona, you're with me. Zoey, you're with Sjin."

"For what?" Zoey asked.

"Sparring. Don't hurt each other. None of us have any armour on." I paused. No one moved. "What are you waiting for? Lalnable to come offer you cake? Fight!"

Fiona swung her sword at my face, which I batted away easily and stabbed at her stomach.

"Hey!" She gasped as my sword stopped an inch from her gut.

"What is it? We're sparring. Lalnable wouldn't have stopped at all!" I scolded. The brown haired girl glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to swords flying at me!"

"Get used to it." I warned. "You wanted to stay. Now you get to learn how to live here. And you were perfectly fine sending a sword flying at me! Why is it different when the tables are turned?" She rolled her eyes.

"Try again. And this time, don't stop until I tell you to." Miss Saberial nodded.

This time, Fiona was a lot more cautious. She was outmatched. Zoey was too. I'd been practising sword fighting since I was ten years old, and Sjin had been for about the same amount of time.

But them being outmatched was sort of the point. Right now, I didn't want skill. Just instinct.

The first thing I noticed was Fiona had her feet planted. I tried to clue her in nicely, by making sure I was bouncing on my toes and dancing around.

She didn't take the hint.

So, I decided to teach her the mean way. I threw my sword out towards her left shoulder, and, while she scrambled to block it, I slammed my full weight into her right side. She stumbled back, then fell.

"Rythian!" She objected.

"What? You wouldn't have fallen if you had relaxed, bent you knees, and for Notch's sake, don't plant your feet!"

"Couldn't you have just told me that?" She complained. I held out my hand and helped her to her feet.

"Maybe, but you'll remember better this way." I said, laughing a bit to myself. "You're embarrassed, maybe a little hurt, so you'll make sure you don't do that again." I supposed, as I said that that, that I really shouldn't have been taking the fact that my friends were idiots out on them. They didn't understand. They'd never seen Lalnable. _I had._

_ "_You good to go again, or do you want to take a break? Maybe learn something?" I glanced at Sjin and Zoey. "I think you guys could benefit from learning something." Thankfully, Fiona didn't seem offended.

"Hey, Sjin!" I called. Sjin froze, and Zoey had to try to stop her last flailing attempt at attacking Sjin, which wouldn't have worked had the man not turned around at the last second and caught her arm.

"Be careful, Zoey. As much as I don't like Sjin, we do need him around. And I think he values his life more than I do." I cautioned. Sjin flipped me the bird, though he was smiling. The auburn-haired girl nodded.

"Sorry, Sjin."

"No harm done." He laughed. "Anyways, Rythian, what now?"

"Well, first, I should asked, how was Zoey?"

"Not great." He admitted.

"Neither was Fiona. The way they fight would work on mobs, but not people. Or clones, for that matter." Sjin nodded.

"Hey, you know we _are _right here and can hear you, right?" Fiona objected.

"So? Anyways, I figured we'd teach them something, before moving on. Any suggestions?"

"How to fight without flailing." Sjin offered.

"Fiona was pretty good at that, but you teach Zoey that and I'll pick something for Fiona. Come get me when you're done, if you finish before I do." The bearded man nodded before turning back to Zoey.

"What are you going to teach me?" Fiona asked.

"How to stay balanced." I replied, sticking my Enderbane in between my sash and my shirt, hooking the cross guard on the edge of the fabric.

"Okay..."

"So, first thing, bend your knees." The girl bent into a crouch.

"Not that much. Like this." I bent my own knees. Fiona nodded and copied my actions.

"Now, heals off the ground. This will kill your calves at first, but you'll get used to it, and it gives you more mobility and also makes you less planted." She complied, lifting her heals just off the ground.

After a couple minutes, Fiona had mastered the art of not falling over all the time. Sjin walked up to me shortly after that.

"Oops. We didn't bring any water..." He remarked. "I'll go grab some." He ran off.

"How are you two?" I asked. "If you're tired, we could finish tomorrow."

"We can do a bit more today." Fiona answered. "Right ZoZo?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, then we'll wait for Sjin and then move on."

"Hey, you're being nice!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it's not your fault I live with a bunch of idiots. I still don't want you to be here." I told them.

"Of course." Fiona said, laughing.

**Zoey's POV**

I was rather tired after sparring with Sjin, but eager to prove that I could be useful and not weak.

So, when Sjin got back, I did my best not to appear dead on my feet. Fiona and I had been up all night, washing the floor and you know, saving Rythian's life, just to have him disappear and come back with a spaceman.

"Um... okay, we're supposed to test you... but, I don't really know how. Maybe Xephos did, but he didn't tell me." Rythian admitted. "So, Sjin! Do you know what we should test them on now?"

"Not really. Sword fighting was good, but maybe a test of minds?.."

"Oh my good gosh, FiFi. I am exhausted!" I cried, falling back on to the bed. Fiona just nodded.

"Rythian was unconscious all night. We were awake! So, no wonder he's fine! Actually, making up for lost blood should be making him tired as well, but whatever. I guess we did say we were fine..." I continued.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm going to bed." Fiona declared, walking across the hall to her own room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

** Thanks to every single person who helped me with this chapter, however it _was _already on paper... oh well.**

**THIS IS GOSPEL, FOR THE FALLEN ONES, LOCKED AWAY IN PERMANT SLUMBER. (This is Gospel, Panic! At the Disco)  
>~Feathflower<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**If I can fix a scientist, I can fix a walrus!  
>~YOGSCAST Kim<strong>

**Enjoy, guys!  
>~Featherflower<strong>

**Playlist:**

**Thirty Seconds To Mars: Alibi; Battle of One; City of Angels; End of All Days; Savior; Stranger In A Strange Land**

**Glee: American Boy**

**Queen: Another One Bites The Dust**

**Area 11: Are You Listening; Dota 2 Beta Key; Dreams and Reality; Euphemia; Shi No Barado (Japanese); Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill; Homunculus**

**Bon Jovi: Brokenpromisedland; Runaway**

**All Time Low: Dear Maria, Count Me In; A Love Like War**

**My Chemical Romance: Famous Last Words; I Never Told You What I Do For A Living; I'm Not Okay [I Promise]**

**Owl City: Fireflies**

**Pillar: Frontline**

**Elbow: Grounds For Divorce**

**Panic! At The Disco: I Write Sins Not Tragedies; This Is Gospel**

**Dan Bull: Kicky Kicky Flow; InTheLittleWood Rap**

**Hedley: Kiss You Inside Out**

**Moby: Machete**

**Yogscast: Moonquest**

**The Offspring: Pretty Fly; You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

**Imagine Dragons: Ready Aim Fire**

**The Black Eyed Peas: Where Is The Love**

**DEEP UNDERGROUND, A YOUND DWARF DREAMING OF A WORLD HE NEVER KNEW! (Moonquest, Yogscast)**

**Rythian's POV**

_"Run!" Nilesy screamed, falling forward, arms thrown out in front of him. Blood sprayed from his lips, and his face was covered in the thick red juice. The sky was dark, and whoever Nilesy was talking to was not visible, even with my abilities and the thin crescent moon._

_ "Nilesy, we can't leave without you!" Ravs shouted, before slipping in a puddle of blood and gore._

_ "Come on!" Even Teep wasn't sparing words. His voice was a harsh rasp, like you would expect from a reptile who learned to talk. The dinosaur picked Nilesy up off the ground and threw the pool boy to his feet. Nilesy stumbled, nearly tripping over Ravs. Teep let out a howl of pain, and I heard a sickening crunch and cruel laughter echoing all around._

_ "Why did we come so close to his castle?" Ravs gasped, getting to his feet and helping Nilesy run. The pool boy was choking for air, a bloody tear running along his neck._

_ Before they got far, Ravs fell, pushing Nilesy away from him._

_ "Get back to the safehold!" He croaked to the long haired man. Then a gloved hand brought an already gore-covered hammer down on the pubmaster's head, spraying the ground with blood and brain matter._

I sat up, heart racing and chest heaving. Had that really just happened? What about Nilesy? Where was he?

_Where do you think he is?_

_In the woods outside Duncan's Castle._

_ Bingo!_

_So, that really happened? Ravs and Teep are..._

_ Yes. But Nilesy isn't._

I jumped out of bed, pulled on a grey shirt, a new pair of slacks, my coat and tied my sash around it. My boots took the longest to get on, but even those took under a minute. After I was dressed, I raced into the main room, then down the farthest hall.

"Xephos!" I called breathlessly, panic making it hard for me to draw in air. The spaceman groaned in response as I rattled the doorknob. "Unlock the freaking door!"

"Give me a minute to get dressed!" He hissed.

"I don't think Nilesy has any to spare!" I snapped frustratedly.

"What about Nilesy?" Came Xephos's weary voice as he unlocked the door.

"Just open the door! I'll explain then." I cried. The door swung open to reveal a pair of glowing blue eyes, staring back at me.

"What do you want?" Xephos demanded, angry eyes burning my own.

"I have to go look for Nilesy."

"Why?"

"Because Ravs and Teep are dead, and Nilesy is dying."

Xephos sighed. "I hate my job. How do you know that?" I tapped my temple.

"How do I know anything I shouldn't?"

"Can you trust it?" He asked.

"Can we afford not to?" I retorted.

"Do you know where to look?"

"Roughly."

"Don't go alone." I nodded.

"Who should I bring?"

"Anyone you can work with. Maybe Sparkles* or Martyn?" I nodded.

"I'll go get Martyn."

"Oh, and Rythian?" Xephos began. "He won't thank you. It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Sorry, it couldn't wait til the sun." He nodded.

"Have fun. I'm going back to bed." The door closed on my face and I ran off to find the Sapling Prince.

"So, we're going to go find Nilesy and two dead bodies." The half-elf clarified. His sandals clacked against his heels and echoed up the hall.

"You've got it." My response was tight voiced and quick.

"And so, if time is an essence, why don't you just teleport?" He questioned.

"I will, once we get outside, since it's loud, and people are sleeping. That is, if I can."

"Oh... right. I forgot about... yeah."

"The fact that I can't always teleport?" I supplied.

"Yeah." 

"Fair enough." I said simply, pushing open the door and feeling a gentle rain pour onto me. I stepped into the yard. There was a half-destroyed pile of dirt block in the far corner.

"Poor Sjin. He lost his best friend and his fiancé." Martyn muttered. I nodded.

"Yeah." Truth was, I didn't have any experience with love, so I didn't know what it was like to have it ripped away from you. Well, aside form my mom. But that was different. "Okay, give me one minute."

The blond nodded.

_Are you stronger than me, do you think?_

_Yes._

_ Try it, perhaps? Do you know what happens when I win control before you get to your destination? And there's the man to consider as well, Rythian..._ It threatened. I didn't want to think about that.

"Sorry, Martyn. We're on foot." I announced.

"Okay. Let's go." The Sapling Prince said readily. That was one thing I knew I could always count on. Martyn was stubborn and would never give up on someone if he thought he could do something about it. It made him a bit of a pain, as well.

"Can you run in those?" I asked, motioning to his choice of shoes.

"Can you run in those?" He retorted, pointing at my boots.

"Fair enough." I replied, then took off. Martyn ran close behind me. The wind whistled around me, and my ears popped.

The ground around us blurred, and I had to pay attention not to run into trees or trip over roots and vines. I wouldn't be able to keep this pace for long, but I had to at least get close to the forest before I would slow down.

My breaths were ragged gasps and my heart pounded. I couldn't even hear Martyn behind me anymore.

"Yo! Martyn! You still here?" I called, finally slowing when the first pine trees came into view.

"Yeah! Are we there yet?" He asked, skidding to a halt and gasping for air. I had managed to wear out a man that was half elf. Then again, I wasn't human either.

"No, but we can stop running now." I replied.

"Thank Notch." Martyn breathed. "I haven't ran that far in forever!"

"Yeah. We all need to do a lot more running." I remarked.

"Agreed." Muttered Martyn. "Let's go."

The sun was starting the light up the sky, so the Sapling Prince would be able to see as well as I could.

"Any advice?" Martyn asked.

"Stay quiet, and look for blood." I replied. My friend's Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed. The last time something like this had happened, it hadn't been Ravs or Teep.

It had been Toby.

_I should have brought Sparkles*._ I thought. This wasn't fair to Martyn.

The Sapling Prince ran off into the woods, leaving me to follow.

**Zoey's POV**

An alarm went off at exactly 7:01. Sighing, I rolled over and sat up. Fiona ran in about 2 minutes after that.

"C'mon! We're supposed to help Kaeyi make breakfast!" She told me.

"What?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Come on! Kaeyi needs are help! Martyn was supposed to help her, but he disappeared." Fiona explained. "She's pretty upset."

"Just Martyn?" I asked.

"No clue." She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off the bed. "Let's go!"

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Kaeyi sniffled. "I know it's on short notice. I needed to talk to a girl, and Lomadia and Beckii were up half the night trying to coax Sjin out of a violent mood. I tried to help, but I was just upsetting him." She explained, tears gathering in her eyes. "And now Martyn disappeared! When I went to bed, he was right next to me, and when I woke up, he'd vanished!"

I failed to see the problem here, but figured I shouldn't mention that. Thankfully, Fiona took over my role as the compassionate, helpful one at that moment.

"Kaeyi, surely there could be a reason as to why Martyn would have left. Maybe it was urgent and he couldn't stop to tell you!" The pink haired girl nodded, then turned to the counter.

"Oh, no. I forgot to stir this." She muttered, spooning a scoopful of brown mush out of a blue glass bowl. "Sorry I'm so emotional." She muttered, reaching up and pushing her wide rimmed glasses back up her nose. "I panicked. He disappeared and I thought Lalnable had gotten him somehow, and that I would never see him again."

The situation made a lot more sense now.

Kaeyi grabbed some form of milk out of the fridge. It seemed a little too thin and gray to be milk.

"Soy." She said, seeing my quizzical gaze. "I'm a vegan, remember? I made it myself, and no one else really notices the difference. Their are also no eggs in this." she tapped the bowl. "Applesauce works just as well." As she said that, she poured the soy milk into the bowl so that the mush almost became a liquid.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Pancakes. Could you pull out some fruit and cut it into slices, please?"

**Rythian's POV**

We hadn't been looking for long when I completely lost sight of Martyn, which would have been a problem.

But after I found him, we had a bigger problem.

"Oh Notch! Rythian!" An earsplitting shriek came from the Prince of the Saplings. I ran towards the sound of his voice, figuring I was going to wind up have a bad conversation with Kaeyi.

But there was no psychopathic clone near Martyn. The man's face was white, and he pointed a trembling finger at the ground. I followed his point.

It was nearly unrecognizable.

The face was bashed, bruised and covered in dried blood. Rusty stains crusted from his nose, lips and ears, indicating an injury to the brain. Battering ran from about his chest to the top of his skull. The limbs were twisted and cracked and bone protruded from several spots, and the skin was pale and looked spongy.

And there was no mistaking the black hoodie and blue jeans.

We had found Toby.

Come to think of it, the whole area smelt of death and decay. The boy probably wasn't the only body here.

"Martyn, go look for Nilesy. I'll join you in a minute." The Sapling Prince didn't move. He was still shivering, blue eyes wide.

"Oh, boy." I muttered, grabbing his hand.

_Take two._ I thought, _Try to beat me now. I've got an emergency to handle._ I wanted to find Nilesy, but it would have to wait until Martyn was okay. I didn't want him having a breakdown. At least not around me.

Glancing at the sky, I guessed that is was about seven. Nilesy had waited since the moon was still high. He could, and would have to, wait a little longer.

We appeared right in front of the doors. Martyn still looked shell-shocked, and wasn't talking.

"Come on, Martyn." I coaxed, guiding him through the doors and down the hall. "Now, where the hell is Kaeyi?" I didn't really expect an answer, but Sparkles* poked his head out of his room to reply.

"Kaeyi's in the- Martyn? You're alive?" The Sapling Prince obviously didn't respond.

"Sparkles*. Just tell me where Kaeyi is. I've got... actually, come with me. I'm going to need help after this."

"She's in the kitchen. Rythian, what's going on?" The ginger asked.

"We were looking for Nilesy. But... we found Toby." I replied. "I need to leave Martyn with someone before he has a complete meltdown, 'cause I'm pretty sure it's coming."

"Oh. Let's go." Sparkles* looked me square in the face. "Kaeyi can't hit Martyn, but she can hit you." He warned.

"Why?

"Because Martyn didn't tell Kaeyi he was leaving and she spent the whole morning freaking out!"

"Oops... let's go!" I said, repeating what he had just spoken. Then I stalked off, guiding the wide-eyed, freaked out Sapling Prince and confused vocalist behind me.

* * *

><p><p>

"Kaeyi! Come here," I called, not very loudly. But the bright haired girl poked her head out of the kitchen, which smelled of pancakes and oranges, to look at me.

"Rythian, you look awful. And- oh Notch! What happened to Martyn?" She demanded, taking his hand from me. Martyn leaned against her, which was the most reaction he'd given to anybody since his shock.

"Kaeyi..." My voice dropped below a whisper. "We found Toby's body. We're bringing it back to burn it and bury it, but it was bad. It looked like he'd been beaten to death." Kaeyi nodded.

"Fiona? Zoey? You guys need to finish breakfast. I'm gonna have to leave." Kaeyi yelled into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Zoey called.

"Nothing!" Kaeyi replied in a strained voice, walking away with Martyn leaned against her, leaving me to search for more help.


End file.
